transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Patrols Gone Wild
Ruined Crystal Forest In the shallow valley of Magnaron, a strange thing juts out of the land -- imagine a large-scale landscape made entirely of broken glass. Thick, jagged crystals, broken shards remaining from the heart of Galvatron's giant Vector Zeta powered transformation, jut out of the ground, leaning against each other and forming a labyrinthine forest of sorts. The crystals are clear, refracting light like prisms, giving the place a beautiful but unsettling effect. Energy readings had been detected in this odd forest and Windshear with Hinder had been sent to investigate. The flight there was uneventful and as Windshear landed he let the small cassette con out of his cockpit and then started running some scans of the immediate area in the hopes of picking up this energy readings the sensors at base did. "You picking up anything yet, Hinder?" he asks in his customary rumbling baritone. Hinder is just looking around, as she's kind of new to this whole 'investigating anomalous readings' stuff. Starfighter is thrusting through the air, a little bit ahead of his patrol partner... ...Swoop. The bounty hunter who not only prefers to work solo also has to adjust speed for the Dinobot. Magnaron comes into view as the two approach, Defcon remains silent. Robot Pteranodon is just flying along like the flying robot he is. He's not sure what he and Defcon are supposed to be doing or why he had to come along but it's better than talking to Slag. There's really not a whole lot to say. Windshear looks down at the small white Decepticon as he holds the scanner loosely in a hand. "You look about as thrilled over this assignment as I am." He says then looks back at the readings on the scanner. Then he looks at the this glass forest of sorts and think he sees something reflected off a larger shard, something behind him. Windshear looks behind and up into the sky real quick. "I think we have company, Hinder." He activates his scanners in the direction of the bogie hes seeing to try and determine friend or foe and brings his weapons online as a precaution. Hinder doesn't answer Windshear right off. The crystal forest has gotten her attention. Now she's so enthralled she doesn't even respond to his mention of others arriving. Instead she shuffles right out into the open and straight toward the nearest crystals. Shiiiiny. Starfighter let's off the fuel, slowing back as his long distance scanners pick up something in the crystal forest in Magnaron. Dropping altitude, the Autobot sends a brief message over the Autobot broadband frequency. <> Hopefully the Decepticons didn't catch a definite glimpse or reading of the pair. After what feels like an eternity of silence, Swoop finally speaks up. “What we looking for? Where we going?" The Dinobot looks around. "Where is we anyway?" He cants his head downward. "What down there?" He picks up speed and flies right beside Defcon so the bounty hunter can better hear him. "...One time me Swoop was flying around and opened mouth for yawn and bird flew into Swoop's mouth." Windshear realizes its another Decepticon Seeker out doing whatever -- he doesn’t care, not his place to care. He turns back around and steps closer to the glass shards and looks back at his scanner. "Hinder? You are being very.. Hinder?" He looks around. Oh great! She’s gone. "Hinder!" he calls out heading closer to a large Glass shard. "Great.. you off in there somewhere aren’t you?" Hinder did indeed disappear into the crystal forest, but not very far. She stopped at the first glittering pile of shattered bits of crystal because...well, because they're pretty. Hearing Windshear calling for her, she picks up an easy to carry piece in her mouth and bounds in an easy jog back to where she last saw the seeker. Starfighter drops altitude rather quickly, plummeting to the ground and almost colliding with it until he fires the thrusters underneath the craft... ...just a moment of weightlessness before transforming into his robot mode and finally making contact with the ground. "Don't know...Forward...Magnaron...Don't know...Don't care." replies to Swoop in a monotone voice, devoid of emotion or interest. "Stow the idle chatter..." Defcon moves silently through the forest, attempting to approach his prey with stealth. The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Robot Pteranodon snorts. What a crap idea this was. Defcon isn't even a good conversation partner! Well, whatever. Swoop transforms and lands behind Defcon. He tries his best to be stealthy and silent like Autobot Fett but it's a lot harder than you think. "Where we going? Who we looking for?" He points at the many many glass shards jutting out all over the place. "Oohh! Look at that!" With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Windshear sees a flash of white near where he was earlier and turns, "Im over here, Hinder." He states calmly and starts to head toward her when he hears something. He stops and looks back toward the forest. "Did you hear that?" he asks the small white cassettecon as he looks, or tries to into the crystals, "Man this place is creepy.." he mutters to himself. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Guarded. Hinder changes her trajectory as Windshear calls to her and steps closer, but stops immediately when he says he heard something. She sets her sliver of crystal down and looks in the direction the seeker is facing, trying to pick up what he heard. Defcon haunches down to the ground, a hand placed to stablilize his frame and the other facepalming. Standing, he approaches Swoop. "We're going that way..." Defcon points towards the crystal forest. "We're looking for hostile signatures..." He glances at the shiiny thing on the ground. "I don't care, and neither should you." the hunter remarks, moving to shut down his broadband access with a touch of a button. "Now get your gameface on..." Defcon moves towards the Decepticons... ...SNEAKY SNEAK! Swoop's face contorts into a horrifying expression that borders on 'nightmare inducing'. He points to it with a finger, "How this for game face?" What ever Defcon says in response wont matter though because Swoop thinks it's the best game face ever and will keep it on for as long as he can. Swoop stomp stomp stomps behind Defcon. "Why you being so quiet? There something out here?" He looks around but is sees only glass. "...You scared of glass?" Hinder sniffs and looks about, her relatively tiny audio receptors listening alertly to the surroundings. "I heard something, but not sure where. Still trying to find it." The Crystal Forest is an ideal place for an ambush. At least, that's what Sunder thinks. He's crouched among a patch of crystals, his sensors scanning for Autobots. He hears voices and he uses his sensors to detect who it is and where exactly they are. Ok now Windshear's sure he heard something. He flexes his right hand out of habit and the edge of his blade slides out. "What is this place anyway?" He asks Hinder as he looks down at her. Then he notices what she’s doing as she makes her comment. Defcon is crouched among the shards of crystal, moving silently. However, his Dinobot ally isn't quite as meticulous in his endeavor to remain hidden. "Can you keep it down a bit..." he questions, hitting some switches and buttons on his wrist mounted data-array. "Two hostile signatures this way..." The machine glitches for a second, picking another one up but quickly drops it. Damn malfunctioning equipment, I should have taken Hoist up on that tune-up after my latest voyage... ... Combat: Defcon sets its defense level to Guarded. Sunder holds perfectly still. Soon it is apparent to him who the Autobots are. Ahhh, a Dinobot and the Bounty Hunter. So far it appears he hasn't been detected. All the better for when he pounces in ambush. Windshear keeps watching Hinder but doesn't say anything lest he interfere with what she's doing. His tries his own sensors but they seems to be having problems with echo on these crystals and the glass so hes not sure what hes picking up. Hinder doesn't know what this place is, she's never been here before. So she answers Windshear as best she can. "It's shiny." Her head then abruptly points a bit more to their left as she picks up another stray sound...a piece of machinery? She's not sure so she doesn't say. Windshear shrugs, 'its shiny' he thinks to himself.. well..yea... he catches her look go more left and like it will really help, he looks that way to. Defcon remains crouched, moving through the forest as silently as a mouse and elephant can... ...which isn't very quiet at all. If anything, the bounty hunter thinks, he can use Swoop as a distraction? "This way..." Defcon points, bringing his weapon systems on and expecting trouble. Swoop has already lost his game face. His jaw is ajar in awe and his optics are bright as he pokes and prods the various glass shards around him. They're both shiney and sharp which are two of Swoop's favorite things. But eventually Defcon's words reach him and he turns his attention back to the task at hand (what ever it is). In response to Defcon's command, Swoop weilds his thermal sword and moves on. Windshear steps into the forest proper at this point and fully extends his blade. Then he looks back at Hinder, "You got yourself covered, Hinder?" He knows she’s not good in combat but he knows she’s great at hiding and staying safe and he doesn’t want to have to cover his own aft and hers as well. The thought of having to answer to Soundwave if something went wrong just makes his fuel pump skip. He’s got a healthy respect for that Decepticon for sure. Hinder watches Windshear step forward as if preparing for a fight and proves that she does what she does best. She picks up her sliver of crystal again then scuttles under a fallen stretch of crystals, all of the different facets refracting and distorting her image so that almost the entire pile is speckled with bits of opaque off-white mixed into the rainbow scintillations. Sunder continues to observe. He knows Hinder and Windshear are there...but saves his ambush for when the two other Decepticons run into the Autobot and Dinobot. The sounds of glass breaking can be heard as a particular formation looks a little...munched on. There, amidst the formation, is BLIGHT! *cue little flag* He is happily munching on a crystal, not having a real care in the world as his antennae occasionally swivel about but no change in the glass breaking munching. Defcon continues forward, passing some more strange crystal formations previously unseen. These do not interest him, he's only focused on the hunt... ...the thrill of tracking his opposition into a corner, no where to run... ...only option is to resist. Damn, I love it when they resist! Defcon attempts to focus back on the task at hand, letting the 'bloodlust' sink back from consciousness. Unlike Defcon who is completely uninterested in the new crystal formations, Swoop is having trouble keeping himself focused. Eventually he falls back and stands in front of an exceptionaly strange formation that seems to sparkle. Swoop reaches out to touch it... And suddenly the formation flashes and a surge of energy bursts from it. Swoop steps back from the crystals; sparks of electricity bouncing off his crest. "Uh oh.." Air Raid happens to be on routine patrol and hating every nano of it, bored out of his processor. The outskirts of this forest aren't all that interesting, so Raid whips out his mech-sized handheld Nintendo DS Ultra HBNS44 and starts tapping away at it. Before long he's trudging through the thick of the forest, oblivious to his surroundings. Hinder is hiding as Windshear advised her to...but now she can't see what's going on and everything sounds weird, almost like under water. She slinks toward an opening in her hiding place, causing the opaque white refractions in the crystals over her head to move as well. She is completely unaware that in choosing her hiding place she chose... poorly. The Sweep is not moving at all, but instead is still waiting. The Crystal Formations are like a House of Mirrors in a Carnival Funhouse. Sensor readings are bouncing around like ping-pongs. Windshear is walking deeper into the forest looking around. He can hear sounds but he cant see anything. He turns this way and that as he goes and keeps trying his sensors but it all keeps bouncing back at him. Blight is still happily munching on a crystal and the formation is slowly dwindling in size. He thankfully didnt have much in the way of sensor readings but secondary senses. While they arent enhanced, he can hear the going ons around him. He ignores everything, beginning to move to a new formation and munches, unintentionally making the large formation fall like a large tree for Air Raid. TIMBER! AUTOBOTS! Combat: Blight strikes Air Raid with his Grab attack! Defcon is still making his way through the foilage, when suddenly a blue flash envelops him and surges through the rest of the 'forest'. Turning around, he notices Swoop by a particular ominous looking formation. Thinking nothing of it, he turns back towards his destination...flipping open his sensors screen mounted on his wrist. It's reading two Sleezardos due east, one Junkion above, two Decepticons below, and a massive signal of turbofoxes all around them. Turning back to Swoop, "What exactly did you do?" "Uhmm..." Swoop shuffles around and shrugs. "Him Slag did it?" Swoop points to the weird crystals and tries to plead his case. "It was that thing! All me Swoop do is touch it and it go crazy! Not Swoop's fault!" Air Raid really, /really/ isn't paying attention, and thusly the formation thunks him inna' head and splays him on the forest floor. "OW! What the frag!" His poor bastard DS goes flying and shatters. "SUNNUVAGLITCH I didn't even SAVE! Thassit..." He can't spot the perpetrator just yet, too busy clawing his way out from under the crystals and cursing like a sailor. Blight continues to munch until he hears the metal THONK and the cursing of a voice. He manages to scurry towards the voice to find...A shattered DS! He gathers the pieces and hoards it. He then goes off to another formation away from the fallen one, not wanting to get blamed incase he wasnt supposed to munch on crystals, however the loud crystal crunching is heard again. A blue wave of electricity sweeps around him and in a static flash his sensors pick up a herd of Igyaks above him and the sulfur oceans of xenbard IV.. what the? Windshear shakes his head and backs up and then hits something with a clang! He flexes his wings back and feels metal, uneven metal like a ... He turns around and finds himself starting straight into a set of determined blue optics!! Hinder eeps and startles at the abrubt CRASH of a crystal formation toppling and taking a rather foul-mouthed Air Raid with it. Of course, this proves to be another poor choice as in startling she jumps, slams her back into the crystals that form her hiding place causing her to startle again more severely and scramble toward the way out of the pile of fallen crystals like there are demons chasing her. Of course, by this point she has no idea where Windshear's wandered off to so she's running in a random direction, ducking around stands of crystals and fallen chunks like barrels in a rodeo ring. She hears the swearing getting louder and changes direction abruptly, scraping her little claws against the ground to regain lost traction before bolting off again in another direction. Sunder hears the crashing and shattering and skittering, and peeps from around his hiding place. His olfactory sensors tell him Hinder is here, but the sensor ghosts and echoes are interfering with his other means of tracking. Air Raid eventually pries free of the mess and whirls around, stalking after the munching sound. "Okay punk, that thing was worth more than your pint-sized processor," he growls, trekking over the formations after Blight. "C'mere so I can rip those antennae off and shove 'em up yer' stinkin' aft!" Raid wastes no time in delivering a punt to Blight's 'head', or at least attempting to. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blight with his The princess is in another castle! (Kick) attack! "Slag isn't even here..." Defcon states, quickly turning away from Swoop in a rage... ...then realizing he's gotten himself mixed up on what direction exactly he was facing. Consulting the sensors would only confuse him more, "Why don't you make yourself useful and fly up for some recon?" Abruptly, his backside is touched by some other sort of metal... ...not like an accidental brush, but actually feeling his back. "Swoop, I don't know what you Dinobots usually mistake 'recon' for..." Defcon turns around, "But I am /not/ that kind of..." He's faced by Windshear, a Decepticon. "HUUUAHHH?" Yes, the big bad bounty hunter was actually frightened... ...don't tell anybody. Swoop looks kind of embarrassed that his bluff was called. When Defcon mentioned flying up, Swoop nods and transforms. He takes off in to the air before he can witness Defcon's rare moment of fear and surprise. As he moves through the sky, Swoop huffs. "Stupid forest. Not even real forest! It all crystals and junk." Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Blight was minding his own business when he was kicked in the noggin! He screeches at the blow and goes to bite down on the autobot's foot. "If you wont let me eat my meal in peace, then you will simply be the next course in dinner!" He screeches out at the autobot as he tries to eat it's foot. Out of sheer reflex, Windshear swings a fist straight into the autobots face in front of him. The robot shifts and folds himself into the giant robot stinkbug. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Air Raid with his Munch attack! Sunder spots the Dinobot rising out over the Crystals. He growls and raises his disruptor rifle at Swoop. Dinobots are hard to tangle with, but it looks like Sunder doesn't have a choice. Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Disruptor attack! Hinder dashes randomly through the crystal forest, not realizing when she's doubled back on her own path until she sees unfamiliar feet in her path...WAY too close. She plants all four feet on the ground to stop herself, but that's as successful as a cat trying to stop a headlong dash across a polished marble floor. "EEE!" She hopes that the strange mech's ankle isn't going to hurt when she runs into it. She's sure she's going to slam right into it. Hinder misses Air Raid with her grasp attack. "Ow. Ow. OW OW!" Raid whimpers and sure enough grips those antennae with the intent to yank 'em clean off. "LEGGO' YOU SLAG-EATIN' GROUND-POUNDER." He can't help the all-caps, he screams a lot. Defcon's GIRLY yelp is heard from where they are, and Raid, not being the brightest crayon in the box, pauses to look around for the source mid-battle. "Eh?" Belatedly he notices the ickle cassette weasel scoot by. Combat: Air Raid strikes Stinkbug with his Antennae Yank! (Punch) attack! Acting out of sheer fright and instinct, Defcon ducks a little low and sends out a punch of his own... ...almost at the same exact moment. I really hope no one heard me scream like a little mech... ...I've faced countless armadas of enemies, and some Decepticon gettin' all touchy feely scares the crap outta me? I need to check into the medbay! Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with its Suprise Punch! (Punch) attack! Just when Swoop began to think this adventure was a complete waste of time, he gets shot. Normally that would be a bad thing but these are giant robots and getting shot once doesn't really do anything. Swoop tilts his beak downwards and stares at where he thinks the shot came from. Despite not knowing what shot him or where it came from, the Dinobot retaliates with laser fire. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Sunder with his Shot in the dark (Laser) attack! Windshear's head snaps back when this fist comes from nowhere. He has no idea where his went cept maybe to scare some air. With a growl he snaps his head back down and takes an aimed punch and the squally Autobot.... Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Punch attack! Blight screeches as it grabs his attaenae! It was like ripping out one's optics or audials to him and he screeches louder and a vent opens on his thorax and begins to spray a filmy chemical which smells worse then when blot hasnt bathed in 20 vorns, he has the word of hook on that. He continues spraying to try and get the autobot, and perhaps people can notice it likes to eat stuff like acid. Combat: Stinkbug misses Air Raid with his Horrific Stench attack! Hinder is very momentarily surprised when she doesn't run into someone's ankle and skids right past him and the growing wave of stink to slam into the base of the stand of crystals that Blight had just been munching on. Was it enough of an impact to topple the crystal? Perhaps even onto Air Raid's head? The shot fortunately misses the Sweep by a longshot. Sunder aims his headcannon and fires at the Dinobot, trying to stay out of reach as he attacks again. He hopes Swoop won't be able to pinpoint him yet... Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his headcannon blast (Laser) attack! Defcon reflexively pulls back as the punch soars over his head, barely nicking the top of the fully targetable headcannon that sits atop his helm. Instinct has still taken ahold of the bounty hunter, he sends a sidekick out towards the Decepticon from the standing position; attempting to knock him back and gain some 'breathing' room. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Kicky Kick Kick Kicker! (Kick) attack! Air Raid is a swift 'bot in that respect, though he knows enough be wary of that gunk... which was eating up the surroundings. "Ugh, Primus that stinks..." His hold on Blight is loosens and he backs away. "You're not worth th' time you-" *CRACK!* Hinder's antics did in fact topple the crystal formation, and it teeters over upon Raid's helm /again/. With a dazed groan, Raid flops right over, face first on the ground. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Despite Swoop's attempt to murder whatever is shooting at him, he continues to get shot. The Dinobot huffs and shakes his head from side to side. Time to get serious. Swoop drops altitude and tries to get a better look at his mystery opponent. He opens fire on where he thinks it's hiding. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Sunder with his Laser attack! Windshear was getting mad. That was twice he missed but at least he sees the kick coming and with classic seeker grace turns to the side and avoids it. Then raising his arm closest to Defecon, he pulls it toward him and slams back down with an elbow aimed at the Autobot's nose. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his elbow jab (Punch) attack! Blight takes advantage of the downed autobot. He moves over to reclaim his antennae and to munch the hand that held it. Last time this autobot decides to rip off the antennae off this insecticon, let me tell you what! Combat: Stinkbug strikes Air Raid with his Munch attack! Sunder gets hit! He snarls at the Dinobot and pulls out his Grenade Launcher. Loading one of the Rockets into the secondary firing chamber, he then aims at Swoop. Then he mimics the vocal mannerism of one of Swoop's dino-comrades. "You, Swoop, catch!" Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Rocket Propelled Grenade attack! Hinder is momentarily stunned by the abrupt stop against the weakened base of the crystal that had been Blight's most recent meal. Then she looks up just in time to see the Autobot topple and the insect reclaim his antennae and start to chew on the mech's hand. She kind of recognizes the insect so calls to him in a panicky voice, "Nono! We have to leave!" Defcon misses with the kick, but deftly avoids another blow aimed at your favorite Autobot bounty hunter. Managing to jump backwards, he clicks a small picture of the Sweep and cross references it with his database. Hopefully this sucker is in there... ... Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon analyzes Windshear for weaknesses. Robot Pteranodon cants his head to the side. "...That you, Snarl?" He peers in to the 'forest'. "What you doing out here in-" KABOOM! A rocket explodes in Swoop's face and sends various pieces of his armor flying in all directions. Swoop grunts and growls. "Hrrg...That not Snarl. That Deceptycon!" Swoop open fires once again. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Sunder with his Kapew (Laser) attack! Air Raid wakes up to his HAND BEING CHEWED ON OH PRIMUS! The jet attempts to scramble away on all fours, trying to fend off bug-jaws with a foot. "Back off fragger!" Hmm... Raid manages to right himself, and scoops up Hinder, holding her high above his head. "Scram or the tape gets it!" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blight looks at the tape, then down to the Autobot. "I am curious as to how she tastes...Alright, I agree." He says as he begins to turn away. He faces his butt towards Air Raid which perhaps was a mistake, since a opening opens at the end of his abdomen and the same filmy guck is aimed at the autobot! Sunder's hit again by the laser! He snarls and breaks cover, transforming and zeroing in on Swoop. He attempts to lasso the Dinobot. Pterodactyl rodeo, anyone? "No, not him Snarl. Just me, Sunder!" the Sweep retorts. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Air Raid with his Horrific Stench attack! -3 Combat: Stinkbug misses Hinder with his Horrific Stench attack! -3 Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Combat: Sweepcraft misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser Lasso attack! Windshear cant believe he keeps missing this Autobot. His optics narrow and flare and vaguely familiar smirks creeps across his lips. "Enough," His baratone rumbles and he extends his sword... and swings. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Arm Blade attack! Hinder is abruptly snatched up off of the ground and held way up higher than she cares for. Her reaction? To squirm and flail and kick and try to get the Autobot to let her go, screeching in complete and utter panic the entire time. "You stupid Deceptycon! You impersonate him Snarl!" Swoop roars. So what if that's a ridiculous assumption? When Sunder's lassos fail to ensnare the Dinobot, Swoop dives towards the Sweepcraft with his talons extended and intent on sinking in to the Sweep's chassis. "Stupid Deceptycon go to robot hell now!" Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Sweepcraft with his Talon'd (Punch) attack! Defcon manages to avoid the sword swing somehow, but does get some information from the data bank about the SEEKER. Extending his arm out at the Decepticon, "Perhaps you should have called in sick today?" The weapon discharges a globule of sweet energy goodness. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Information FTW! attack! -2 Air Raid gets the full blow of the attack, stumbling backwards and unintentionally holding Hinder out of harm's way. On top of being caked with GROSS GUNK he gets punted in the face by little tape paws. "Ow! Grrr slaggit!" A bit of his armor melts off. Raid is never one to run from a fight, but his DS is broke, and he's pretty sad about it, and he doesn't feel like getting melted tonight. So he WINGS poor Hinder towards Blight, and makes a bolt for it! Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Oh, I'll send you to the Inferno," Sweepcraft retorts, "Perhaps not today, but someday. But for now, take this!" He transforms and lashes out with his own talons after he's scraped by Swoop's claws. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his talon swipe (Punch) attack! Blight then leaps up to try and catch Hinder in his mouth. He was also going to take a small munch from Hinder, since it is cost for saving her from being used as a weapon! Combat: Stinkbug misses Hinder with his Munch attack! Windshear uses that damnable grace Seekers have and dodges the laser blast. Spinning back toward the Autobot he swings up his right arm cannon and with a whine building from inside it, fires. But it is then that he hears Hinder screech. Oh Slag! "Hinder!" Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Slow Ray attack! Hinder EEEEKS! all over again when the Autobot actually THROWS her at the insect. She flails all the way down, thankfully not getting caught by Blight, but ending up tumbling across the ground and into a pile of fallen crystals. Ow. Robot Pteranodon cringes as the Sweep's (stylish) talons rake over his frame. Ugh, what is this? Why is the Sweep even fighting back? "Don't you know who I is!?" Swoop roars before transforming into his awesome robot mode. Using the magic of subspace, Swoop pulls out his sword and grasps it tightly. "Me am Swoop! Bestest Dinobot evah!" He swings the blade at Sunder. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Sunder with his Thermal Sword attack! The Slow Ray is very... ...slow apparently. Defcon once again manages to avoid his opponent's attack, remaining unscathed. Well, if the ranged game didn't work out... ...maybe Defcon will find more luck in close quarters. He moves in with a one two combo, a left hook with an immediate right uppercut. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his 1-2 Combo of JUSTICE!! (Kick) attack! Air Raid pauses in his escape. Ehhh. That bug deserved a parting shot. Raid lifts his torque rifle. "Enjoy 80,000 PSI's of rotational pressure, afthat!" Combat: Air Raid misses Stinkbug with his Torque Rifle attack! The Sweep growls as the sword cuts into his armor. A nice (stylish) gash is now visible. Oh, maybe he can have a visible scar so all the femmes will swoon over him! But for now, he aims his headcannon at Swoop again. "You are Prey," he says simply, "Perhaps a bit much for me to bring down on my own, but I must at least try." Combat: Sunder misses Swoop with his Headcannon Blast attack! Blight manages to scurry away from the shot and then he just screeches angrily as he aims a full dose of the stink chemical he produced and fires all vents at Air Raid, intending to make him pay for fleeing without being dinner! Combat: Stinkbug misses Air Raid with his Horrific Stench attack! Windshear leans back avoiding the swings and hears Hinder screech again. And the fact he cant find out what’s going on and the fact that the autobots sound like they are ganging up on her only makes him madder. But now with the Autobot closer, its obvious what type of combat he wants and its Windshear's favorite kind... close combat... He swings his right fist for a hard uppercut to the gut with the intentions of extending his blade when the fist connects. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Defcon with his sword punch (Punch) attack! Hinder takes a few moments to get over the shock of having been thrown into a stand of crystals. She finally gets back to her feet, thankfully well away from the stink-battle going on over there. But now she's distressingly close to the dual stompiness of Windshear and Defcon duking it out. This is bad, one of them could step on her and not even notice. Windshear strikes Defcon hard with the sword punch... ...YAY! But not so yay for the Autobot, he doubles over a bit before regaining his composure. Damn, had to happen sooner or later I guess. A slight mark is made on his waists armor, not enough to slow this one. Bringing his head upwards, Defcon attempts to collide the top of his noggin with Windshear's chin. Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Headbutt from HADES!! (Smash) attack! Air Raid scowls. And yelps, as that wave of chemical nearly strikes his already warped armor. "FRAG. FRAG YOU. FRAG ALL OF YOU." Raid is ANGWY. But also very lazy. So he leaps into the air, transforms, and streaks into the sky. Air Raid shifts and twists, pieces sliding into place to form his F-15 Eagle mode. Combat: F-15 Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Swoop just laughs in Sunder's face while waving his sword around. "You just stupid Sweep! Thems like Galvatron's henchmen! You guys not big deal!" As if to prove his point, Swoop avoids getting headcannon'd. "Me Swoop beat you in face 'till you stop talking, okay?" Swoop subspaces his sword and cracks his knuckles before bringing up his fists and getting ready to lay the beat down on Sunder. It's all very violent. Combat: Swoop strikes Sunder with his Dino-Beating attack! With a seriously loud crash, the Autobots head collides with his chin and his head snaps back again. Static dances aross his optical view for a moment and then he looks back at the Autobot and grins, "That was good." he says as he moves his jaw back and forth a bit, "My turn." He attempts to hit the Autobot again with his fists. Combat: Windshear strikes Defcon with his Punch attack! Sunder growls at Swoop. "Indeed not!" he snaps, "You will not silence me! I will come back with more Sweeps! Oh yes, I shall enjoy a Hunt with the Pack again." He tries kicking the Dinobot in the face! Combat: Sunder misses Swoop with his Kick attack! Blight screeches at the fleeing autobot and then turns to scurry to Sunder. Why cant they just leave him to his nice quiet meal. He reaches the area where Sunder and Swoop are fighting and aims his face up towards the Dinobot to douse him with the same chemical which is very very smelly. Combat: Stinkbug misses Swoop with his Horrific Stench attack! -2 Hinder skitters around the edge of the area where Windshear and Defcon are fighting, trying to find a safe, stomp-proof place to hide. She's not feeling so good right now. Swoop leans back and lets Sunder's foot kick at the air just in front of his face. "Pfft! Yeah! In you dreams!" He clenches his fingers in to a tight fist and reels it back. "Swoop not know if you fight other Dinobots but me Swoop is different. Better! Me won gold in Olympics!" He throws his fist at Sunder's robogut. Combat: Swoop strikes Sunder with his Punch attack! Defcon takes the attack in stride, aiming a few punches back at Windshear of his own. Barely noticing Air Raid retreat however, the numbers are not looking good for the Autobots. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Counter-Attack of Fist to Face! (Punch) attack! Blight screeches in rage as he misses and goes into a more aggressive stance and begins to release more of the chemical on the dinobot, intending to drive it off of the sweep he wanted to eat! Combat: Stinkbug misses Swoop with his Horrific Stench attack! Windshear takes the hit in stride and sends back a few more of his own. The agility of this particular Autobot is good but sooner or later hes got to tire him out. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Punch attack! "I don't care if you were voted Miss Universe," Sunder retorts, "You are an Autobot and thus must die." He lashes out with his claws again. He just wishes his talons were a little sharper so they could make some headway in this tough dino armor. Combat: Sunder strikes Swoop with his Talon Evisceration! attack! Hinder doesn't readily find a good place to hide, and that's bad. She looks up at WindShear and the Autobot beating up on each other. This is bad, they weren't supposed to get into a fight here. Maybe if she does something to help make the Autobot go away faster? But what? Obviously Windshear hasn't seen nor heard about Defcon's legendary endurance, but he's about to find out. The Autobot once again gains some space between them, charging up his head-mounted laser. "Why don't you just give up... ...it'd save me the effort!" The weapon discharges energy goodness. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Head Laser attack! Windshear chuckles as he evades the blast and just sends another pummeling attack at the Autobot. Yes he is stubborn and he doesnt give up easily, that much is obvious. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Punch attack! "But I WAS voted Miss Universe!" Swoop squawks right before Sunder's claw pierce and rake through his armor. Nevertheless, Swoop prevails! He even sings a catchy tune as he pulls out his sword and tries to stab Sunder to death. "Doop de doop! Stabbin' bad guys!" Combat: Swoop strikes Sunder with his Thermal Sword attack! Blight flies into the air and fires a burst near swoop, this time closer. "Try this, Autobot!" He screeches out as he releases the chemical, no longer afraid to get hit now that he wanted to hit the dinobot. Combat: Blight sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Stinkbug's Horrific Stench attack on Swoop goes wild! Combat: Stinkbug misses Sunder with his Horrific Stench attack! -1 Sunder yelps again as Swoop's attack strikes him. He's about to attack again, when the most horrible of stenches starts to creep its way into his olfactory sensors! Having very sensitive nasal scent detectors, the Sweep, already hurting badly from the Dinobot's attack, FLEES! "OH UNICRON THAT SMELL IS DISGUSTING!" he shouts, transforming and literally bugging out. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Combat: Sweepcraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Haw haw haw! Stupid Sweep run away like big baby!" Swoop chortles and waves his sword around in circles over his head. "Maybe him think twice 'bout messing with us Dinobots!" He looks over his shoulder and sees Blight trying to stink everything up. "Hrrn..Go away!" He swings the blade at the bug. Combat: Swoop misses Stinkbug with his Thermal Sword attack! Defcon easily dodges the attack, moving in closer once again with a few pummels of his own. This Decepticon is unlike the usual lot, goaded without effort into mindless rattling during the exchange of blows. Not this one though... Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Punchy Punch Puncher! (Punch) attack! Blight screeches and flies away from the sword swing and then fires the chemical once more at Swoop, this time at full blast, intending to make the Dinobot stink even to itself as he blasts it with the filmy acid guck. Combat: Stinkbug's Horrific Stench attack on Swoop goes wild! Combat: Stinkbug strikes Sweepcraft with his Horrific Stench attack! Hinder just stands there for almost too long before something finally occurs to her that she can actually do to try and help Windshear. Shuffling backwards a few steps, she watches the scuffling pair before finally making a dash for them...or more specifically, for Defcon's legs. Her intention? To climb up and bite at the sensitive connections in the back of one knee. Combat: Hinder strikes Defcon with her the back of the knee chomp attack! Windshear dodges the latest assault of fists from the Autobot and once againg attempts to him him. This time he tries to smash him with his wings. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Smash attack! Defcon manages to avoid Windshear's attack, but is hobbled by the mini-tape Hinder. He was already swinging his arm towards his main combatant, firing off a couple of rounds at the Seeker. "HURRAHGH!!" Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Arm-Mounted Plasma Blaster attack! Blight managed to scare off the dinobot some how. He then turns his fury onto the autobot left down there and begins to fly for him. He fires a burst of the stink guck down at the autobot, probably a little too close to Hinder also. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Defcon with his Horrific Stench attack! -3 Windshear staggers back. That attack hurt him. He goes back down on one knee and swings his arm cannons forward but doesnt fire. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Defcon is stinked! Taking time and distancing himself from the Decepticons, the Autobot attempts to wipe some mud on his frame where Blight struck him. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear realizes he has to get out of there and motioning with his hand he gets Hinder's attention. "We are leaving, Hinder." he says and he cracks his canopy open for her to jump in. Hinder scrambles toward Windshear and clumsily climbs up and into what would be a pilot's compartment. Curling up into a tight little ball, she covers her face with her tail and lets Windshear take them...where ever. She doesn't care. Windshear closes his canopy and then leaping into the air he transforms and jets off, "No energy here I'd say' he mutters as they head back to base and for him, repairs at least.